The invention relates generally to ornamental bracelets that include self-defense attachments. In particular, this invention relates to arm bracelets that incorporate concealed daggers for defending against attackers.
In an effort to manage criminal activity, municipal administrators of metropolitan areas often impose restrictions on civilians that reside and/or labor in such crowded urban environments. Such regulations can include firearms (e.g., pistols), chemical aerosols (e.g., pepper-spray), and electroshock discharge instruments (e.g., stun-guns) in an effort (frequently vain) to curtail human violence. In addition, such devices can be clumsy to carry and/or conceal, and may require maintenance or non-intuitive instruction to operate successfully for disabling or warding off an attacker.